monster_miku_potter_clannadfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
What is it? Harry Potter is a fantasy story about Wizards and Witches attending a school called Hogwarts. The story starts off when Harry is left on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep when he is mearly one year old, after his parents were murdered at his house in Godricks' Hollow. As harry grows up, he starts to realise that he is not normal and as his Uncle puts it "We will squash it out of you" but no matter how hard they try, nothing seems to happen. On Harry's 11th birthday, he is visited by Rubeus Hagrid-The game-keeper at Hogwarts. Upon arrival, Hagrid hands Harry a letter about Hogwarts in an expecting way. Harry on the other hand, has no idea what Hogwarts is, who it is for or anything about who he really is. Hagrid slowly grows angry with the Durlsey's (Harry's Aunt, Uncle and cousin) and even against Mr Dursley's will tells Harry that Harry himself is a Wizard. When was it created? Films #Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Story-lines The story lines for Harry Potter all tend to be unique but nether the less similar. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone Born with a lightning shaped scar Harry Potter seems rather unusual and strange. His parents were mysteriously killed in a car crash and Harry was left as an orphan on his aunt and uncles doorstep as they were his closest living relatives. The Dursley's haters Harry because he was no ordinary boy. On Harry's eleventh birthday, a giant of a man called Hagrid storms into a small hut that the Dursley's' Harry's fat cousin Dudley and Harry have taken refuge in to avoid the torment of letters arriving from no one for Harry. The giant is called Hagrid and on opening his letter Harry discovers a lot of things: 1) He is a wizard 2) He will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 3) he is famous and is the only known survivor of the killing curse 4) His parents were killed by the most evil Sorcerer of this age. Lord Voldemort Hagrid takes Harry away for his birthday to buy school supplies and Harry's wand (A holly and Phoenix feather which contains the same bird feather as the wand that gave Harry his lightning bolt scar.) At the end of the summer holidays Harry boards the train that is going to Hogwarts and meets Ronald Weasley, a red headed freaked boy of eleven and the two become immediate best friends. Harry and Ron meet Hermionie Granger and despite Ron and Hermionie apparently not getting along, the three become bast friends and and help Harry to defeats Lord Voldemort at the end of the school year. Harry engages with his headmaster who knew Harry's parents very well and explains to Harry why Harry and Voldemort have a connection When Harry goes to Diagonal ally he enters the 'Leaky Cauldron' with Hagrid (before entering his vault at Gringotts)He then Meets his future defence against the dark arts teacher Quirel who is terrified of his own subject and not who he seems... A through out the year Harry also joins the Quidditch team and is the youngest Seeker (The most important player of all) in a century. His job is to catch the golden Snitch, a round gold ball with tiny fluttering wings. This helps Harry to defeate Lord Voldemrot by using his seekers skills he has to get past a room full of keys and unlock the door opposite to beat who he believes it to be Severus Snape (The potions master who loathes Harry) It turns out that Snape isn't responsible for anything but being horrible to Harry and saving his life because the man behind the mask, or turban is Professor Quirel, the defence against the dark arts teachetr with a fake stammer. He attempts to kill Harry and is unsuccessful as Harry kills him instead with his on bare hands...litteraly. Characters Facts Gallery Notes